Vaan (Original)
Vaan is one of the new characters introduced in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Vaan is a young man who lived on the streets of Rabanastre and dreamed of being a Sky Pirate. But during a heist, he met two pirates and was thrown into a war between his home country and the Archadian Empire. He is capable of using a variety of weapons and his EX Burst is based on his Quickenings from Final Fantasy XII. In the game's story mode, his opposing villain is Kefka Palazzo. Attire Vaan (Normal).png|Normal Vaan (Alt 1).png|Alt 1 Vaan (Alt 2).png|Alt 2 Vaan (EX Mode).png|EX Mode Vaan (Alt 1 EX Mode).png|Alt 1 EX Mode Vaan (Alt 2 EX Mode).png|Alt 2 EX Mode Vaan (DLC EX Mode).png|DLC EX Mode Vaan's appearance is identical to his original Akihiko Yoshida design from Final Fantasy XII, although he is slightly less tanned. He has blond hair and his eyes are blue-grey. He wears a loose cropped open vest held together by a pendant over his chest, which once belonged to his deceased elder brother, Reks. He also wears dark pants, tucked into his knee-high steel boots, held up by a red sash. Vaan's first alternate outfit is named "Gunmetal Vest", and is based on Amano's artwork. His outfit is black and gray and features a different shoulder design, which adds snake-like shoulder pads. In this outfit he gains a tattoo on his left shoulder. He gains a new gauntlet design as well, and his accessories are colored green. His brother's pendant is now attached to a necklace, rather than acting as a clasp for his vest. Vaan's second alternate outfit, "Conflicted Hero," is his design from Final Fantasy Tactics A2, which features a shirt under his vest, gauntlets that are no longer fingerless and cover the entirety of his wrists, slightly different knee armor, and an ornament on his waist. As a bonus fourth outfit available for download, "Pirate's Garb", Vaan takes on the garb of a more traditional sea pirate, designed by Akihiko Yoshida, the character designer for Final Fantasy XII. Vaan wears a blue and white coat that flares at the waist, knee-high blue boots, and a black hat with a Jolly Roger on it. The color of Vaan's manikin, the Idle Sky Pirate, is Gold. Battle Vaan's fighting style is Adroit Attacker. He wields a variety of weapons, including swords, greatswords, shields, katanas, guns, crossbows, axes, staves, and spears. When Vaan attacks he automatically switches weapons, and that weapon remains equipped until he changes it again. When Vaan changes weapons prior to attacking, this triggers a "Switch Attack," where the attack is slower, but has special properties and higher strength. This requires the player to properly time his attacks to ensure the most damage done. Vaan's HP attacks leave him barehanded, and are based on the Concurrences. A downside to Vaan's battle style is that "Switch Attacks" are slower than regular attacks, creating an inadvertent lag and giving enemies time to dodge and counterattack him. As an upside, his ground movement is fairly fast, but is not as fast as other characters such as Tidus and the Onion Knight; also, his "Switch Attacks" deal fairly high damage if they hit. |} |} |} |} Equipment Vaan can equip all normal weapons except Instruments, Books, Whips, and Scythes. Vaan can also equip Parrying Weapons, Shields, Bangles, Rings, Hats, Helms, Headbands, Light Helms, Clothing, Light Armor, and Chestplates. Exclusive Equipment Trade Accessory /Quotes/ Category:Square Characters Category:Original Dissidia Characters